My Beloved Werewolf
by KatieKakes
Summary: Follows after Breaking Dawn. 105 years have passed since Renesmee left Jacob Black in Forks. Now the Cullens have come back and Renesmee is unaware that Jacob is still alive. But she soon finds out about his presence. What will happen between them?
1. Memories

105 years have passes since I've lived in my hometown, Forks. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, decided that it was time to move on, so we moved away from Forks. For the past 105 years, we have been living with Tanya and her family. But we haven't gone to the same school every time. We frequently moved around Alaska.

Today my dad, Edward, announced that someone was getting suspicious about my family, the Cullens. So that means we are moving back to Forks, since everyone we knew that lived there is dead by now.

I was packing up my things in Tanya's guest house, which my family and I have been living, when my mom, Bella knocked on my door.

"Hey Renesmee. How are you doing on packing?" my mom asked.

"Um, pretty good, actually. I'm almost done. I only have to pack up a few more clothes that Aunt Alice gave me for Christmas." I answered.

Honey, are you sure that you want to go back to Forks? Because if you're not ready, I could always ask you father..." my mother trailed off.

"Mom, I'm fine. You really should stop worrying about me."

"Sorry, my motherly instincts took over me for a second. It's kind of hard not to worry."my mom said apologetically.

"It's okay mom."

"Ok. I was just making sure that you were okay with going back to a place with some many memories with-"

I'm fine with going back!" I exclaimed, cutting my mom off before she could remind me anything sad.

"Well then I guess I'll let you finish packing." my mom said as she left the room.

I truly was okay with moving back to Forks. Yes, it would be a tad painful, but I'll have to get over it. But I couldn't help the tiny bit of hope that Jacob could still be alive. I tried to get rid of that hope, but it never went away. I don't want to have any, because it was my choice to leave Jacob behind in Forks in the first place. I still feel very sad about breaking his heart that day ever so long ago. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

Jacob and I were walking down the First Beach in La Push. Jacob was talking about his best friends, Quil and Embry.

"Quil and Embry have been getting in a lot of trouble lately. It's really funny to watch. You should have been with us the other day, when..." Jacob said before I tuned him out. I was usually fascinated by everything he said. But today was different, because I had a lot of stuff on my mind. Like, how I was supposed to tell Jacob that I could no longer stay in Forks, and that he had to stay behind, without me. This would be very hard for me to say.

"Um Jake. I have something to tell you." I began our soon to be sad conversation.

"Oh, okay Nessie. What's on your mind?" Jacob asked, confused by the sudden sad look on my face.

"Okay, you know how you imprinted on me."

"Um, yeah. What about it?" Jake asked, still confused.

"I don't really know if I want to be imprinted on."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to fall in love with someone who can actually love me back. I wont ever know if you actually love me, because of the whole mess of the imprinting stuff. I know that you say that you love me all of the time, but it isn't true love." I confessed.

After my mini speech, there was silence. The silence was scary, because it was unnatural. I knew that Jacob was really hurt inside, because his expression looked like I just broke his heart into tiny pieces. Then tiny tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I never knew you felt this way. I don't get why you held onto that feeling for so long. I'm sorry that I can't fulfill you needs, but we can make it work, somehow." Jacob said, his voice cracking at some spots. "Wait, there's more. I know that look on your face. What else is there that you have to tell me?"

I hesitated on how who I was going to say the next few sentences.

"Well, um, I'm moving to Alaska with my family. So that means I'm leaving you here. I'm so very sorry." I said sadly.

"So, is this good bye forever."

"Yeah, I guess so. Good bye Jacob."

"Good bye Renesmee. I'll miss you." he said, then gave me a huge hug. After the hug, I walked away without looking back at my beloved werewolf. I would miss him, but I had to forget him and I hoped he did the same for me. That would be the only way for him to be happy.

______________________________________________________________________________

The car ride back to Forks didn't take very long, because my dad was driving fast, in his silver Volvo. When we arrived to the tiny town of Forks, we noticed that nothing rational had changed. I wasn't to thrilled to go to high school here again. But I still had to , because my education mattered to my parents, even thought I know everything. I even begged my parents, but I lost that battle very early.

It was October 20th, so we didn't miss too much of this school year. I hope that in this highschool, we won't be known as the outsiders. That's what is have been for forever, literally. I dream of becoming popular. But that will never happen. Any who, we were at the house now, with everything unpacked. It felt good to be home.

Tomorrow was Monday, so we are beginning school tomorrow. I was starting out at a sophomore. My Parents were juniors, same as my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are starting out as seniors. I think it's unfair that I'm the only one who is starting out as a sophomore, but whatever. I can't wait to see what will happen this year. It will probably be any ordinary high school year, I think.


	2. First Day of School

My family and I were walking down a hallway in Forks High School. We were taking up all of the space. So I slowed down a bit, and walked behind the group, because I felt bad for everyone else. Now at least they had some room to get past us.

We walked into the office, and stood in there waiting to get our schedules.

"I'll be right with you." said the receptionist. We shifted back and forth on our heels and played with our hair every now and then, so we would look more human.I was the only one in the family, who didn't have to try as hard, because I was half human. I also was the only one who actually ate real food.

"Okay, hi. I am Margaret, and I will be your guide if you need any help, because I am the secretary of this school. So, how may I be of assistance?" Margaret asked.

"We came to pick up our schedules." my dad responded.

" All seven of you?"

"Yes, we are Dr. Cullens kids." I had to pretend that Carlisle and Esme were my adoptive parents, because Edward and Bella look too young to be my parents.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen's kids. We've been expecting you. Here are your schedules. She said as she handed them to all of us. I looked over my schedule.

1st hour: Study Hall

2nd hour: Computer Class

3rd hour: Art Class

4th hour: Health Class

5th hour: Spanish Class

***Lunch***

6th hour: Biology Class

7th hour: History Class

8th hour: Math Class

Sounds like a super fun schedule! Not!!! "Thank you Margaret ." I said to the secretary. Then my family and I walked away. My parents said good bye to me while they walked away with the same schedules. I turned around, angry that they happened to have the same schedule, and accidently bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry" I said to the boy.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." said the boy.

"Me either. I'm Renesmee Cullen. And you are?"

"Alex Carmody. Are you new to this school? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, today's me first day here."

"Well, if you need help with your schedule, I'd be happy to help. But right now I have to go, so bye."

"Ok then, bye Alex." Alex smiled an unusually friendly smile, then walked away. Then I started to walk fast to first hour study hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

The morning went by quickly. Everyone stared at me like a was an alien or something, like usual. Another year of being the outsider, great!

I was standing in the lunch line, waiting for my turn to get my lunch. I hated being the only person in my family who ate food. It made me feel like I didn't belong. Then finally, it was my turn. Today's lunch was cheese pizza, yes! I loved it. I grabbed a slice, then some salad, and a bottle of water. At least this part of the day wasn't spoiled.I walked over to my family's lunch table, after I payed for my food. Everyone was already sitting there.

"So, how was your morning?" asked my Aunt Alice.

"Um, pretty good, I guess. Everyone was staring at me again, like usual." I answered.

"Hi Renesmee." said Alex, who was standing at our table, with his tray in his hands.

"Um, hi, Alex." I said nervously, because my family was glaring at him.

"Hey, I was wondering. Could I sit here with you and your family?"

"Actually, I think our table is kind of full. Maybe some other time." I smiled very cheesy.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you later" Alex said, then walked away.

"Nessie, why were you talking to Alex" my dad asked.

"Because I wanted to. Do you have a problem with that?"

"In fact, yes I do. I don't want to get involved with a human."

"Oh, you should be talking! Just think about what you just said. You are totally being a hypocrite! You got involved with a human. You got seriously involved. I am proof of that involvement!" I loudly whispered.

" I know that. That is why I'm telling you to just stay away before it's too late."

"Oh, so you regret getting involved with mom?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you telling me this crap?"

"Just never mind. The bell is going to ring pretty soon, so I suggest that you get to class early." my dad said. We all got up after that. They all headed to their classes, while I walked to my Biology class. When I walked in I saw a familiar face. It was Alex Carmody. I was so glad that I knew at least one person in this class. When he saw me, he smiled, then I smiled. I walked over to the teacher's desk to give him the slip that said I was new.

"Hello there. I will be your biology teacher. My name is Mr. Miller. Your lab partner will be Alex Carmody." Mr Miller told me. I walked over to the table that Alex was sitting at. He had another huge smile for me. It was hard not to smile back, but I did anyway. "Hey, isn't it awesome that you're my lab partner?"

"Yeah, totally awesome. Alex smiled back. Then Mr. Miller called the class to order. I'm so glad that Alex is my partner. Now my dad can't complain about me hanging out with Alex, because now I had to. Today at lunch I noticed that Alex wasn't very popular. He was sitting by himself, so obviously, he was also an outsider. We are perfect for each other! I mean, perfect friends for each other. Suddenly the bell rang. The class had gone by surprisingly fast.

"So, how was your first day so far?" Alex asked curiously.

"Good, I guess. I mean, how good can I first day go?"

"You're right. Um, what's your next class?"

"History."

"I have Math next. That sucks that your not in my next class." Alex said disappointed.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, so see you later." I said as I walked out of the door.

"Bye." I went to History and then Math. Finally! the first day of school here was over.


	3. Guess Who?

**Hey! This is DimkaXRoza speaking here!** **I hope ya like my fanfic so far cuz it gets way better! I have some good news! I have already finished this fic and have started the sequel so you better expect faster updates, I'll probably update everyday. This fic has 16 chapters and I don't know about the sequel yet cuz I just started it! I'll stop chatting now so you can read this chapter!**

"So, how was your first day?" asked Grandpa Carlisle.

"Fine, I guess. I knew everything they taught us today, so it was just a review." I answered very non-enthusiastically.

"That's good." he said absent mindedly. I walked up the large, white staircase to my room. I was listening to my pink Ipod, when my dad knocked on the door.

"May I came in?" he asked politely. I nodded my head "yes" and then he came in, and sat down on my bed.

"I noticed that you happened to talk to Alex Carmody again today."

"Oh, that's such a surprise that you just happened to notice that I talked to him again today. Are you listening to his every thought and conversation?"

"No, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing. I'm just watching out for you. But, I am sorry for disappointing to you." Edward said apologetically.

"It's okay." I said, ending our little argument. After that, he walked out of my room very fast. I all of a sudden felt extremely tired, so I said "good night" to everyone and went to bed. Once I was in bed, I fell asleep quickly into a non-dream sleep.

*********************

My alarm woke me up the next morning at 6:00. Ugh! I hate getting up early. My family is so luck. They never have to worry about waking up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock.

After I got dressed and ready for school, I ran down the steps, trying not to fall, smelling pancake that my dad made.

"Um, Nessie, I don't think you should go to Forks High School anymore. We could transfer you to different one." My dad said

"No way! I just made a friend here, and that never happens to me. Why do you suddenly want me to go to a different school?" I asked kind of confused.

"I don't think they give you a good enough education."

"Dad, I already know all of it anyway, so why does it matter? You know what? Never mind. I'm going to Forks High School anyway, so see you later."

"Fine, go ahead." He said defeated. After he said that, it kind of sounded like he said, "You'll regret it!" I wonder what that's supposed to mean.

I rode to school in Emmet's Jeep with Rosalie and Emmet. Everyone else decide to go in my dad's Volvo.

Outside of school was Alex Carmody, smiling when he saw me. I quickly ran underneath the overhang where he was standing, because it was pouring outside.

"Hi Renesmee." he said with a smile.

"Hey Alex." I said, also smiling. We started walking under the overhang. We ere walking so close, that his arm kept brushing against mine. Who knew that he would get that comfortable so fast?

While we were walking, someone hurriedly walking, was coming our way. He accidently bumped into me. "Sorry." I sad apologetically.

"Yeah, me too." he said in a familiar husky voice. But I didn't get to see his face, so I couldn't tell if I recognized him or not. Then he continued walking the other way.

"That was odd." said Alex.

"Yeah, it was. What's his problem?" I asked very curiously. I really wanted to know who this mysterious guy was. All I knew was that he had medium length hair, that was black. He also looked extremely tall. Who was he?

"I don't really know. He's a sophomore, just like us. But he keeps to himself. At lunch he sits by himself too. Oh yeah, he's also in our biology class, but he was gone yesterday, I think. He doesn't date anyone, even though all of the girls here drool over him like he's a chocolate bar. I'm not even sure what his name is. I thinks it's Taylor or Kyle. I could be wrong. I don't pay much attention to him." Alex explained to me.

"Huh." was all I could say to what he just told me. There really wasn't anything else to say. We continues walking until the bell rang. I said "good bye" to him then walked away.

The morning went by extremely fast. At lunch I went to go sit by Alex. After I was greeted by the always smiling Alex, I looked up and saw the back of mystery guy. From the back, he looked like some kind of dangerous person. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with a few holes in them. His sleek black hair was resting against his shoulders. Why did he have to look so familiar?

"Please don't tell me you're turning into one of those girls who drool over Muscle Man over there. I'd hate to hang out with one of those obsessed girls!" Alex complained.

"Don't worry. I won't be one of those girls." I said still staring at Muscle Man.

"Well, to prove it, you could stop staring st him. But if you really like him that much, you could go sit over by him and give him some company. He always looks lonely." Alex said, obviously jealous.

"No, I'm fine over here." I said, focusing myself on Alex. We talked the rest of the lunch hour about interesting stuff about each other. Every now and then, I'd peek a glance at the mystery guy.

Alex walked me to biology class, since we were both going there. When we walked into class, we both went to our table.

"So, I was wondering. Would you like to go out tonight?" Alex asked, trying to be casual. It was defiantly obvious that he didn't asked out girls a lot.

"Um, sure, I'd love to. But we just met yesterday." I pointed out.

"I know, I just couldn't wait any longer. And then when I saw you eyeing up Muscle Man, I got really jealous. So I decided it was time to ask you. So where do you live, so I can pick you up?"

"Uh, here." I wrote down my address on a piece of torn paper out of my notebook. Alex smiled in delight when I handed it to him.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Alex told me. The bell rang for sixth hour.

Five minutes later the teacher said, "it's so nice of you to join us today. Please take a seat." I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't believe it. It was mystery guy. He was looking right at me. I finally knew who he was it was Jacob Black, my beloved werewolf.

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna a update by tomorrow? Plz review! If u review, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Review=Preview!(it rhymes!) **


	4. Talking

**Hey! Here is another chapter! Srry it's soo short but it's supposed to be! Enjoy!!**

I was shocked to see Jacob. I thought he was dead, but I was wrong! I had to talk to him, no matter what. I needed to know how he managed to stay alive for 105 years. After class was over I went up to Jacob and started talking to him.

"Hey Jacob! I can't believe you're here!" I gave him a short hug.

"Hey Nessie! I also am extremely happy to see you again!!" he smiled one of his huge smiles. "Why did you move back to Forks?" Jacob asked.

"Because everyone that lived here is dead now, and it was time to leave. You probably know how that feels. Hey, um, no offense, but why are you still alive?" I asked curiously.

"I want to become a wolf. I don't want to sat human all of the time." Jacob confessed.

"Oh, okay. I understand. So, how are you liking Forks?" I asked randomly.

"It's okay. It's not like I haven't lived here before. I could say the same about you." he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"So, how's Bella doing? Is she happy?"

"She is doing great. And she is as happy as ever, because we are back at the place where she first met Edward." I answered.

"Oh, okay. So, you want to hang out tonight? Catch up with each other?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. I already have plans. But I wish I could. We will some other night."

"Let me guess. Alex Carmody asked you out tonight." He said confident.

"How did you know it was him?"

"From as much as I've seen, he totally digs you. You have no idea how obvious it is." Jacob told me.

"Wow, I didn't know about it being obvious. I mean, seriously, we just met yesterday."

"Gosh you're slow." So I guess Alex has more feelings for me than I thought. He sure makes up his mind about someone fast. Does he do with everyone? I doubt it. I'm probably the first girl he has asked out it years. I'm not saying anything against him, it's just that Alex it really shy.

"So, when do you think we could go out?" Jacob asked me as we were walking to eighth hour.

"Um, maybe in a couple of days. I'm not sure. But first you're going to have to say 'hi' to Bella and the rest of my family. They have missed you a lot!" I said honestly.

"Okay, I will. I know that Bella will give me a big hug. Rosalie will probably be prissy, and say mean things about me. So I'll just say more blonde jokes! I have a new one this time! I bet she's never heard it before! I can't wait to tell her. Maybe I'll stop over before you leave tonight for your date." Jacob said.

"That would be great!" I said as we walked into our next class. Apparently we had the same eighth hour, math class. I kind of was excited for my date tonight, but I'm not sure what's going to happen, so that's what I'm afraid of.

**Okay, so here's the deal...if you review this chapter you will get an awesome preview sent to you from me. It will be from a future chapter!! Also, since this chapter is so short, I will give you the next one by tomorrow, I promise. Plz review! review=preview!!**


	5. The Date

**Hey people who read my fanfic!!! Here is the chapter of Alex and Nessie's date. To all who got the preview of this chapter, you know some of what happens! This is in Nessie's POV but changes into Alex's later...Enjoy!!**

I was getting ready for my date with Alex, when my family came into my room.

"Nessie, are you really wearing that to your date?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yes, actually, I am." I could hear Emmett laughing behind Rosalie.

"Is that how you're keeping you hair?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes." more laughing from Emmett.

"Are you sure you are ready to go on a date?" asked my mom, Bella.

"Yes, mom. I'm totally sure about this." Emmett was getting louder with his laughing, it was quite annoying. "I have to go. It's seven o'clock." I said and turned around to go get the door, since the doorbell just rang. I ran down the huge flight of stairs to the front door.

When I opened the door, I found Alex smiling at me and holding a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers.

"You look very pretty." we both blushed a little. "Your house looks amazing on the outside. I wonder what it looks like form the inside? Can I have a tour now or later?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think a tour of the house would be the best thing right now." I had now idea what could be around this house at night. I also didn't want to scare him or anything.

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then. Um, I'll have her home by ten o'clock.." Alex said to my Carlisle and Esme, since they were supposedly my parents.

"Great. See you later Renesmee." Esme and Carlisle said, then gave my a hug.

"Bye." I said as a closed the door. We walked in the dark to his car. Once we were in the car, his attitude changed. He seemed very happy and excited. It reminded me a lot of Jacob...

Alex was taking me to a restaurant in Port Angeles. It was called La Sake. It seemed really familiar, because This was Jacob's Favorite restaurant, and he took my here all of the time. _Ugh! stop thinking about Jacob. You are not on date with him! _I thought angrily.

Soon after that we were at the restaurant. Alex quickly got out of the car, and opened my door for me. As soon as I got out, he held my hand.

"Wow. You have really warm hands!" Alex said surprised.

"Yeah, they've been like that forever." I said, then softly giggled at that comment, because they have been like that forever. Literally.

We got a booth near the front of the room. I wasn't very hungry, so I simply ordered a grilled cheese with french fries. Alex ordered a steak and french fries. The waitress said it would take a little while for our food, because they were busy that night. So Alex and I made small talk, but otherwise it was pretty quiet between us. But finally, our food came.

When I looked up to tell her thank you, I saw an unexpected visitor to the restaurant. I couldn't believe it. Jacob Black just happened to show up here the day of my first date in a really long time. He didn't see me, thank god, so he followed his waitress to the booth right across from ours. _Great! could he get any closer to our table?_ I put my hand on in the air by my head, so he couldn't see my face.

"Why are you covering your face?" Alex whispered to me.

"Because Jacob is right next to us." I whispered back.

"Why do you care?"

"Um, long story short, Jacob used to take me here all of the time."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'He used to take me here all of the time'" Alex whispered madly.

"Well, we used to go out." I told him truthfully.

"Uh, okay then." he said awkwardly. I then quickly excused myself from the table, so I scampered to the bathroom to get some alone time. _No! this cannot be happening! _I thought to myself _pull yourself together Renesmee, or Alex will run away from you. He's probably reconsidering if this was a mistake to ask you out, so step it up! _

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jacob sitting right where I was, and talking to Alex.

_Great! could this get any better? _

"Okay, I'm back now. So it would be great if you could move." I said to Jacob.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Isn't that ironic that we saw each other here tonight? We used to go here allo f the time. You remember? Did you tell Alex about us?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I did." I said. Jacob got up, like I asked him to. I sat down where I was supposed to be, when Jacob sat down right next to me, instead of at his own table.

"I thought I'd join you two. I'd love to know more about Alex." Jacob said as he put his freakishly muscular arm around my shoulder, but just rested it on the back of the booth._ This is getting out of hand!_ you could tell Alex was mad. I felt so bad for him

**Alex POV**

_Why is he here? Why is his arm around _my _date? _"Um, Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Sure, why not. I'll be right back." he said to Renesmee. He got up, and we walked over to the other side of the room. _Why does he have to be so confident around Nessie? Why does he have to go to out lousy school? And why do Renesmee and him have some sort of secret connection? This is so bogus!_

"Okay, I have some questions for you." I started.

"Go on." Jacob said, sounding bored.

"Well, first, why are you here?"

"Um, I don't know. I just felt like going out tonight."

"Okay, um, why did you have to sit by us on our date?"

"Maybe I didn't want to eat by myself."

"Then get a girlfriend! I don't think it would be too hard fr you, since all of the girls at school like you. God, use some common sense, for one."

"I had someone in mind, but she was unavailable tonight." he smirked.

"Okay, last one. Why do you and Renesmee have some sort of secret connection?" I asked.

"Um, I can't answer that one."

"Why not?"

"Just never mind. Let's go back to Nessie." Jacob said, the turned around. I decided to follow him. _I will find out about the connection! Nessie will tell me, I know she will! _We got back to the table and sat down to finish Renesmee and my date.

**Plz review!!!! I really appreciate reviews, and to all who review, I will send you a personal message with something special inside! it may be a joke, an important tip about life, a link to a hilarious pic, or maybe a preview!!!! So plz review to get something awesome from the author, which would be me!!! btw~the special thing you get, expect to get it within the day you reviewed!(I check my email a lot for reviews!! **


	6. Natural

**Hey ppl of Earth!! Srry for the long wait but I've been busy lately. Since of the long wait, I'll give you fans a little present! I'll post this chapter and then the next chapter right NOW!!! Mostly cuz it's been a while and cuz this chapter is super short! So plz enjoy!!!**

When I got back from my date, my mom asked me how it went. Instead of telling her, I showed her. I pressed my hand against Bella's cheek and my date showed up in her mind.

"Um, wow. That looked interesting. Who would have known Jacob would show up? But come to think of it, it is _so_ Jacob!" my mom smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. That is totally something Jacob would do." I sighed. After that I walked up the huge, white staircase to my room. I got changed into my PJ's, and laid down on my bed. On my night stand was my pink Ipod. I picked it up, and listened to some calming music and eventually fell asleep.

************************************

I was sitting in the Volvo the next day in the school parking lot. The first bell hadn't rung yet, and my family left my alone, because I wanted alone time to think. I had no idea how Alex was going to treat me or Jacob today. I do know that according to Alex's expressions last night, that he wasn't thrilled that Jacob showed up at our date. But seriously, who would be?

Suddenly, someone knocked on my car window. I screamed, and looked up at the person to see who it was. It Jacob. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen. That was probably because he knew that he had scared me big time. Jacob opened my car door for me, just like a chauffeur did, when opening a limo door for a celebrity. I laughed.

"How are today, Miss Cullen?" Jacob asked in a funny British accent. I laughed some more.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I asked.

"Absolutely fantastic!" he exclaimed. I was full burst laughing now. To settle down, I got out of the Volvo, and shut the door behind me. We started walking towards the school building now.

"Hey, Jacob. I have a question for you." I started.

"Oh, okay, Nessie. What's on your mind?" Jacob asked, his exact words of what he said on the day that I left him so very long ago.

"Um, why did you have to show up at my date with Alex last night?" I asked, still in shock that Jacob would use the same words as 150 years ago.

"Well I didn't try to! I go there all of the time! and you know that is my favorite restaurant. So why did you go there?" Jacob replied quickly.

"I didn't pick the place! I didn't even know we were going there until we pulled in the parking lot. Its not like a planned to meet you there."

"Sure, sure." Jacob ended the argument before we got in a real fight. I absolutely loved how Jacob ended things like that in just two little words. 'Sure, sure.' I had a huge smile on my face, I don't even know why. I just loved looking back on really good memories. Jacob looked at me funny, probably wondering why I had this huge smile on my face for no reason. I just shook my head, probably not answering his confused thoughts.

Something happened that I didn't notice while we were walking. Jacob and I were holding hands like we used to. Now it probably looked like we were a couple. It just felt so natural, that you don't even notice it anymore. We always used to hold hands. He probably didn't even notice himself that we were hand in hand. Or did he? I looked down the hallway. At the end of it was a very jealous looking Alex Carmody. _Fantastic!_

**Did ya like it? Review! Did ya hate it? Review! Basically, review of u liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever! Plz review, cuz it means a lot to me. Ur reviews mean I'm actually a decent writer. Unless ur reviewing cuz u thought my story sucked. That's okay too. I crave constructive criticism! Now you shall review, then click the next button so you can read and review the next chapter!!! YAY!!!!**


	7. Confusion

**Hey!!!!! This chapter is longer than the last! Hope you enjoy it. Btw~it's in Alex's POV. **

_Great!_ I thought as I saw Jacob and Renesmee holding hands at the end of the hallway. I guess I see that our date got me a whole lot closer to Nessie! it just made her closer to Jacob Black. This is so bogus! my plan to get the hottest girl in school just flew out the window. I knew she liked him. She is officially one of those girls who are obsessed with Jacob Black._ Awesome! _But I will no give up.

When they reached me, Renesmee looked like she was panicking, and quickly let go of Jacob's hand. He looked so confused, it was funny! he looked down at her, but she didn't notice. She was to busy staring at the ground.

"Um, hey, Renesmee. I hope you had fun last night." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking me out." her eyes glanced up towards Jacob. He was also looking at her too. They stared at each other like that for a few seconds, the looked away. Renesmee was blushing a deep shade of pink and red combined. _There it goes again! Their weird secret_ _connection that they seem to have._

"So, anyway, I'd love to walk with you to first hour." I said to renesmee, who was now looking at me again.

"Oh, sure. I'd love to. See you later Jake." she said as she came by my side. We turned around and walked away, leaving Jacob behind.

_I am so confused! first they are holding hands and now Nessie said that she'd love to walk with me. Is she just being nice? Or is there some actual emotion in there somewhere? Who does she like better or is it equal between Jacob and me? Ugh! Renesmee is such a _tease!

We got to her first hor classroom. She hesitate in the doorway, and turned around to say something to me.

"Alex, I really did have fun last night. Even thought we had an unexpected guest. But I hope we can do it again sometime. Whenever you re available or bored, just call me. I'm usually free all of the time." Renesmee said to me. _What? What does that mean? I am even _more_ confused now!_

"Um, sure. I'm glad you had fun. I guess I did too. And sure I'll call you whenever I wan to go out again. Thanks for the offer." I responded.

"Great! I guess I'll see you at lunch." Renesmee walked into her classroom door afer that. _God! this girl is _so _hard to figure out!_

My class got out of fifth hour late, which means we were late to lunch. Thankfully, I had cold lunch today, so I didn't have to wait in the long lunch line. When I got into the cafeteria, I looked around for Nessie. She said that she'd see my at lunch, so I have to sit by her then. I saw the Cullen's table, but no Renesmee there. I looked everywhere in there, until I looked in the way back corner. Jacob and Renesmee were sitting across from each other, holding hands again on top of the table. _Jeez! Can't a guy get a break? _I got to the table, and Nessie let out a big laugh. _What did I miss now? _She looked up and saw me. As soon as she saw me, she let go of Jacob's hands again. And like before, Jacob had that same confused look that was really funny to look at.

"Oh, hey, Alex. Please sit by us." Renesmee said with the sweetest look. _Ugh! _

"Thanks. So are you guys excited for biology today?" I asked.

"Um, no. why should we be? Isn't it lie any ordinary class?" Renesmee asked, puzzled.

"No, we're doing blood typing today. Didn't hear about it"

"Obviously not. I don' t think I should do that today." Nessie said worriedly.

"Yeah, probably not the smartest thing for you." Jacob joined in, agreeing with Renesmee.

"Why not? Are you scared of blood?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am. Can you tell the teacher that I went home sick please? I just don't think I could stand it."

"Um, yeah. Me too. Please?" Jacob asked really nicely.

"Okay, sure. Why not? I'll tell him, don't worry." I said, trying to get on Nessie's good side.

"Thanks."smile "You are such a good friend." Renesmee complimented me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, so I got to go, so see you later." Nessie waved to Jacob and me. As soon as she left, I said,

"Are you going out with Nessie?"

"No, we are just really good friends." Jacob smiled.

"Good, because I really like her. Don't tell her though, please. I want to tell her my self eventually.

"Okay, I won't tell her. It will just be our little secret." He smiled again. After that I got up and walked away, leaving Jacob behind for the second time today. I really hoped he wouldn't tell her or anyone that I liked her. I walked into sixth hour biology by myself, and I had to tell the teacher that Renesmee and Jacob would be gone today. I told the teacher, and sat down in my seat to finish the rest of the day, lonely.

**I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, still review and tell me what needs to be better, plz, that would really help. I don't know when I'll update next but it should be within a few days. I'm kinda busy planning an end-of-the-summer party with my friend, Alyssa, (Alyssa Belikov, check her awesome stories and hopefully review!) And so yeah... but plz R&R on this chapter and what U want tp happen next, or what you think will happen in later chapters!! Thnx to all who review!(if u review I send you a personal thank you!)**


	8. Mamma Mia!

*****NEW CHARACTER ALERT!!*** As u can tell, there is a new character in this chapter and someone who is reading this knows who she is. (U know who u r, cuz I sent u a PM, telling u about a new girl) So PLZ enjoy this chapter!!** **Btw~~This is in Alex's POV but changes into Jacob's later in chapter! Enjoy!!**

I really wish that Renesmee would be easier to figure out. It's like she's always hiding a secret from me. She can trust me with that forbidden secret. And it seems that Jacob knows the secret, because of the whole thing at the restaurant and the blood thing. Now I have no idea if Nessie likes me as a friend or more than a friend!

I walked into Biology and Renesmee was sitting at our table. Jacob was sitting on the edge of it by her. _Okay, so now what? She sure can't make up her mind!_ I thought. Seriously, she really needs to figure out who she likes better. I am not going to suffer through this forever. But Jacob sure had a lot of confidence in himself. I know that he can sense the competition between us. _Oh, he thinks that he's gonna have Renesmee? Well he better watch out for me! _

"Hey, Renesmee." I said as I walked up to the table. She looked at me with a huge smile.

"Hey Alex." Nessie said, then looked back at Jacob. I must have interrupted their conversation. I sat down and they ignored me. I felt so frustrated. _Why does Renesmee have to be so complicated? Wh y can't she just be a normal girl and notice that she needs to be more than friends with the guy that likes her and is her biology partner? I mean, seriously!_ When the teacher called the class to order, Jacob got of our table and went to his across the aisle from ours. His lab partner, Mia Thompson, looked at him when he sat down. He looked over at her, and looked down then, because she blushed the color of a dark pink. It looked kinda pretty.

Mia was defiantly pretty. She has blonde hair and amazing clear, blue eyes. Mia is average height and size. She wasn't really shy, but also wasn't very social. She was my crush before Renesmee came. But that ship has sailed.

The class went by really fast. I was so glad when it was over, because I couldn't wait to get out. I couldn't stand watching Nessie's mood swings on who she likes. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and out of the classroom, leaving everyone else behind.

**Jacob POV**

As soon as the bell rang, Alex was out of his seat and out the door. _Where's the fire?_

I was walking out of the classroom without Renesmee, because the teacher had to talk to her. As soon as I was out of the room, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Mia. _What does she want? _

"So, so you wanna go out to eat tonight?" Mia asked hopeful. I had no idea on how to respond to that. _Do I lie? Do I just honestly tell her 'No Thanks?' Do I say yes? So I say no? Ugh! _

"Actually, I already have a girlfriend. So sorry, I can't go out with you tonight." I lied. I didn't have a girlfriend. I wasn't doing anything tonight. I'll probably be home watching T.V. and eating Doritos. But she didn't have to know that. Mia was really pretty, but I had already imprinted, so she wasn't the one for me.

"Oh," big frown. "That's okay. Just forget that I ever asked. I totally understand." Mia said, obviously very disappointed.

"No, its okay. It's all good." I said then turned around to go to my next class. Okay, so now I had to keep up with my lie ad find a girlfriend., because if I don't wanna go out with Mia, then I need a girlfriend as soon as possible. And I know the perfect girl for the part...

**Do u think this is a cliffie? Cuz I think it kinda is...ALSO~~ If you want more, review the word "girlfriend" I'll know what it means and know that u want more!! Thnx!**


	9. Begging

**Hey ppl! Here is the next chapter! I'm srry cuz it's kinda short...But I hope u like it! **

"No! Now way. I am not helping you with this!" Renesmee yelled at me after school.

"Come on, please! Just for a little while." I begged for her to be my fake girlfriend.

"I said no." Nessie said while we were walking to our cars. I'd rather have her as my real girlfriend and probably further than that, but she wouldn't even agree to be my _fake_ girlfriend! But if she did agree to this, then I can't wait to see Alex's expressions when he see us holding hands in the hallway, going to the dance together, and her gushing her feelings towards me. And then he's I've up on trying to have Nessie. Because he has no chance with her. He's have a better chance with Mia.

"Please. Why won't you do this for me?" I desperately asked.

"Because Mia seems like a nice person, and I don't want to a part of the lie you told her. Go find someone else to be your fake girlfriend." _ugh! I'll have to try harder!_

"But you don't understand! I know that Mia has liked me for a while. She gets this look on her face every time I look at her. It gets really annoying, because I will never like her that way, because my love for you is strong and will never end! It cannot compare to anything else in the universe, because it is undescribable!" I admitted.

Renesmee look at me with a surprised look and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Ok," sigh. "I'll do it. But remember! this is a fake relationship, nothing more." She agreed. _Yeah, this relationship was only fake...for now._

"Thanks." I sad, then gave her a hug. It felt nice.

When the hug was over, we separated. Nessie went to the Volvo, with the rest of her family waiting for her. I was just about to get in my truck ,when someone tapped me on the shoulder._ Yes! Renesmee came back because she suddenly realized that she cares for me!_ I turned around expecting Nessie, but instead I saw Alex Carmody. He looked really mad for some reason. You could tell, because of his expression and the way he was standing. We were standing like that for a few seconds, him fuming and me with my truck keys in my hand. I decided to break the silence.

'Um, can I help you with something?" I asked confused.

"You stole my girl!" Alex yelled at me. _Oh, now I get why he is so mad! he just saw Renesmee and me hugging out here n the parking lot. Good! this is perfect!_

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about!" I decided to play dumb.

"Um, yes you do. I just saw you and Renesmee hugging here! so don't lie to me, I just saw it!"

"Ok, I am sorry." _Not!_ "But it just kinda happened! she hit on me first!" I lied.

"Well, okay. If you put it that way. But I don't fully believe or trust you. Just be careful, someone could easily take her away form you, so remember to watch out." He pathetically cautioned. He turned around and walked to his car and got in._ Like he is any competition for me! At least he can dream about him ever winning over me! Ha!_ I got in my truck after that and put the key in ignition and started it up. _Well that was interesting! _I drove away from Forks high School, finally happy. I am so glad that I imprinted on someone who isn't a complete jerk. Instead, she's a complete sweetheart.

**Again, I'm srry for the extreme shortness! But Thnx to all who reviewed last time! The next chapter that's up is an authors' note and I'm srry it's not a real chapter!! (don't get upset plz!) BTW~if u like Sonny With a Chance, I have a fanfic about that show! Hope you R&R dat one too!!!**

**DimkaXRoza41 **


	10. Author's Note

**Hey ppl! I'm soooooo srry that this isn't an actual update it's just that I wanted to tell u all that I'm gonna be at school starting tomorrow so there won't be many updates all of the time! I'm starting 8****th**** grade and I really wanna focus this year. I'll try to update on the weekends. Oh, I almost forgot, Labor Day weekend (Sept. 4****th**** thru 7****th****) I'm going camping so I won't be updating that weekend either. Srry!! I know a bunch of u are probably mad that this wasn't an update, I'm srry but PLZ don't un-fav me or this story cuz of dat. And plz don't take this off of story alert. I promise to update soon!!! Thnx for understanding!!! **


	11. Untitled

**Hey! Srry for the EXTREMELY long wait or this chapter, I've just been REALLY busy w/ skool and hw lately. Our English teacher is making us write a 28 page auto-biography on ourselves! Its horrible! Especially cuz we have 4 pages due each day! 8 sentences each for each page!!!!!!!! (plz help me!) That's a lot of work for a 13-almost-14 yr. old! So yeah..hope u enjoy this chapter!!!!**!

Nessie and I walked into school holding hands. She said it was all about the fake relationship and everything, but I believed that she really did wanna hold my hand in front of everyone like we used to. Suddenly, Renesmee sighed. _What was that for?_ She looked up at me and shook her head._ Huh? What? Why does she do this to me?_ Now I know how it feels to be Alex, because she sends all of these mixed signals to her and it is so funny to watch!

I looked straight ahead of us and I saw Alex coming our way with a very confident attitude for some odd reason. _Ugh! what is he gonna try now?_ _It is _so_ obvious that h doesn't have a chance with Renesmee, so he should just stop trying!_

"Hey Renesmee." Alex aid as he was approaching us.

"Hey Alex." Nessie said with a too friendly smile. _Huh? Was she just being kind, or does she like him more and she was doing this fake relationship just to be a good friend? Ugh! I am so confused! _

"So, I heard about you two going out now. And I can obviously see your hands intertwined with each other, so that kinda gives it away." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah," was all Renesmee said in response. Couldn't she say that she was the best guy _ever!_

"Well, I have to go, so see ya later Nessie." Alex said, then walked away. _Finally! He's gone. _I walked Renesmee to her classroom door, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't too big now but it was at least something. She blushed a deep pink, then walked into her classroom._ Yes! I love where this is going! _I excitedly thought. I happily walked away to my class.

******************************

I was walking hand in hand with my 'girlfriend' into our sixth hour biology class, when I saw Alex and Mia both staring at us, and Mia had a sad look. Alex just looked plain jealous. _Awesome!_

"Oh, you two are together. I just thought you were kidding because you were simply unavailable that night or you just didn't like me." Mia said with an extremely disappointed look on her face.

"Nope, I was telling the truth. This relationship is as real as it can get." I said, telling a small white lie. Mia frowned, and sat down at our table. I walked Nessie to her table to sit by Alex, _ugh!_ then I sat down at mine. Mia didn't talk to me for the whole hour. I must have really crushed her heart.

When the bell rang, I walked out of the classroom without Nessie, because she had to talk to the teacher. Mia tapped me on the shoulder as I was walking out the door.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"So, there is a dance tomorrow night." Mia said.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?"

"So, if you and Renesmee are a real couple, then you have to dance with her and show your love for her at the dance, or otherwise I won't believe you when you say that you two are in real relationship." Mia ordered as I finally caught on to what she was trying to say to me. _Awesome! I can do that! _

"Ok, fine. That will be_ so_ easy for me to do." I accepted.

"Great! go ask her to the dance now."

"Okay, be right back."I said then walked back into the classroom, and went over to Nessie.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up at seven."

"Okay. Bye." I said, then walked away. I walked outside and headed to my truck. Mia apparently followed me out.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall. I have to pick out something nice for the dance tomorrow, because I don't have a lot of nice things to wear." I explained.

"Oh, let me come with you." I made a funny face. "To... to help you pick out something decent. Please, can you take me with you?" she begged.

"Ok, fine. But we are just going as friends. Got it?"I clearly stated.

"Got it. No problem, I can handle it."

"Well, okay then, get in. We aren't gonna be gone for to long though." we both got it. I had o idea why I was taking her with. Maybe because I just couldn't say no since I lied to her about being taken by Renesmee when it wasn't necessarily true. But the trip will be kinda fun, and at least I'll have some guidance on what to buy. So, I guess it's a good thing I'm bringing Mia. Or so thought.

**Ooooooh!!! wat will happen next?!?!?!? u must review to find out........ ;) so! If u want more.... in ur review put the phrase "cool beans" (my fav saying of all time!) If u don't want more, put this saying "wat now?!" so hopefully, I get lots of review saying, "cool beans!"**


	12. Shopping With Mia

**Hey ppl who are reading this! I am EXTREMELY srry for not updating this story in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been soooooooooooo busy lately w/ skool..... I'm in eighth grade, and we have LOADS of papers and crap due all of the time!! This chapter is REALLY short...srry! But enjoy anyway!**

Mia and I both got in my truck and I started to drive to Port Angeles. Mia wouldn't stop looking around in my truck.

"Um, are you looking for something?" I asked.

"No, I was just wondering why your truck is so old? Why can't you just buy a new, sleek car?"

"Well, I can't really afford a new, sleek car. And I love to rebuild cars, so this truck is perfect for that. It's my talent." I explained.

"Oh, I get it. Well, it's a lovely talent. You'll go pretty far with it." Mia complimented with a too-friendly smile.

"Um, thanks. Look, we're here." I said, thankful that the conversation ended. We got out of my truck, and walked into the store. It wouldn't take very long for me to pick something out, because I wasn't very picky. Mia on the other hand, was picky. _Great! Why did I bring her with me? Why couldn't I be mean, and told her 'No, you can't come with me?' _We finally both agreed on a casual outfit. I didn't want to go too fancy, because it was only an ordinary dance. The outfit was a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket. _Nessie is gonna love me in this!_ I thought excitedly. We went to the check-out line to pay for my things. The cashier was a lady probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Her name tag said, 'Hello! My Name is HELEN' and she had a smile on her face when it was our turn to check out.

"So, did you find everything okay?" Helen asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Great. So did you buy third so you two can go on a date tonight?" Helen asked while checking the price tags on my clothes. "You two are a very cute couple!" Helen smiled. Next to me Mia blushed a pretty shade of red._ Great! this is perfect! just what I need to happen. _I thought angrily.

"Actually, we are only friends." I admitted.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." Helen apologized.

"But you're sort of right. It is for a date to a school dance."

"Oh, well, the girl that gets to see you in this outfit will be very lucky!"

"Thanks." I said grabbing my clothes and payed for them.

"Have a nice day and a terrific date!" Helen said as we walked out of the door. Mia and walked to my truck and for once, Mia was really quiet. _I wonder why she is being so silent. Usually she is a person that can not stop talking to me. Is she still thinking about what our cashier, Helen, said? She looked kinda nervous. I wonder why._ The rest of the way back to the Forks High School parking lot was silent too. Her facial expressions showed that she was really concentrating on something. When we got to the parking lot there were a bunch of cars left, because school ended several minuets ago. I completely forgotten that Mia and I had skipped the last two classes of school. _Oops! That totally slipped my mind!_ But I didn't really care about skipping. I have skipped so many times before. It may be a big deal for Mia, so maybe that's what she was so worried about. We both got out of my truck. There was something in the back tire, so I went in the back to go figure out what it was. When I was all done, I turned around and Mia was standing right behind me. What she did next, I totally didn't expect.

**CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Srry guys for the cliffie! (Not!) I updated JUST to let you be wanting more....lolo! ** **U no wat? Just cuz I haven't updated in FOREVER and the last chapter was really SHORT.....I'm gonna be EXTRA nice and put the next chapter up right after I post this one....and now the wait to see wat happens next won't be sooo long! :) **

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Favs + reviews = FASTER UPDATES! (Understand?)**


	13. Unexpected

**Hey! Just like I promised.....the next chapter! Find out wat Mia did that was SOOOOOOOOOO unexpected from Jake!!!!**

When I was all done fixing my truck, and turned around and Mia was standing right behind me. She had this determined look on her face for some reason._ Gee, what is she so determined about? And why is she in my personal space? _I opened my mouth to ask her the questions I was thinking about, but before I could do anything, Mia threw her arms around me and hugged my. I didn't hug back. I just stood there stiff and awkward as she was desperately trying for me to hug back. _Why is she doing this to me? I have a girlfriend! well, not really. I have a fake girlfriend. But what Mia knew was that I had an actual girlfriend, and it was renesmee Cullen. _I opened my mouth again to say something. Hopefully this time I'd be able to ask my unanswered questions.

"Um, why are you..." was all I could say before Mia interrupted me._ Will I ever get to say what I want to? _I thought angrily.

"Jake, I have always had a major crush on you. When I sw you on your first day of school here, I almost fainted. I thought to myself 'he's the one for me, I know it!' and then I found out your were in my sixth hour biology class. That got me excited. And then you were assigned my lab partner. That got me even more excited." she took a pause to remember the first day here for me. I kinda remember it. I do remember that she had this excited look on her face every time I was near her. Now I knew why. _Wow! I had no idea I had that kind of effect on her! I am awesome! _

"Anywho, as I was saying. The first time you spoke to me, I had the breath taken out of me. I was drowning in your hotness and your voice. Everything was perfect about you. And I had to have you. But you never gave me the time of day..." She said before I cut her off.

"Well, I never had a watch." I said sarcastically. I laughed dat my joke inside my head. Mia giggled at my joke. _Wait, I forgot. Don't get her _more _attracted to you!_ I warned myself.

"I'd like to finish please. So anyway, I have finally had enough. Renesmee just got here not to long ago, and you are already going out with er. But I have been here your whole time here at Forks High School and you haven't asked me out! So now, it's my time to be the light in your world." Mia said, then she kissed me. On the lips. Not on my cheek. _Man, she had courage!_ Trust me, I did not kiss back. Mia was kinda forcing my lips to move. I tried my best to make them stop, but nothing happened. _She is _really _strong! _I didn't try much harder then. I just let her get out all of her emotions towards me. There was no point to stop her, because I'd already tried. Her eyes were closed and mine were wide open. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat next to us. Mia pulled back so we could see who it was. It was Renesmee, my 'girlfriend.' Oh. My. God. Could this get any worse? We are 'going out' and she sees Mia kissing me! Great! there goes my plan on getting closer to Nessie!

"Um, hey, Nessie. Was Sup?" I asked trying to be casual. It didn't work.

""I don't know. You tell me!" She was obviously upset.

"Wait, I can explain!" I begged.

"Yeah, how?"

"Well, I was here, when..." I was cut off by Mia.

"When I kissed him. It is all my fault. Don't blame Jake, he's a good guy and would never cheat on anybody." Mia apologized. "So, I better go. Bye." Mia said, then walked to her car, and got in. She drove away shortly after that. I looked back at Renesmee.

"So, should I 'go out' with you anymore?" Nessie asked me.

"I don't know. It's up to you." I said, sadly.

"I guess I could for a little while. Good bye." She said and walked away. I got in my tuck and drove away. _What just happened? So Renesmee _wants_ to 'go out' with me a little longer. She could've said no, and then I'd have to face the consequences with Mia. Maybe she_ does_ care about me! I can't wait until the dance tomorrow!_

**Did ya like this chapter? Wasn't wat mia did very uncool to do! (Grrrr......lolo!) **

**Since I updated TWICE for you in one day, I will wait and see wat ur reviews are and then I'll decided after that when I want to update again. If it's a long wait again, I promise to update 2 chapters at once again! :) LETS DO THE MATH EQUATION AGAIN!!!!**

**Favs + Reviews = FASTER UPDATES! (Understand?)**


	14. The Dance

**Hey readers! I'm really srry for not posting the next chapter in a while! I have been OOBER busy lately...so here it is. Just to let u know, this story is coming to an ending soon. There are only 3 more chapters after this one...and then there's the sequel!!!! (yay!) I'm only 13 chapters into the sequel...so yeah. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :) **

I was getting ready for the dance, when my mom walked into my room.

"So, where're you going tonight?" she asked.

"To a school dance. I have a date." I answered.

"Oh, well, Alex will make a lovely date for you tonight." my mom approved. I can't believe that she automatically assumed my date is Alex! it's not like he's my only friend. I do have a somewhat social life here in Forks!

"Actually, mom, Alex isn't my date. Jake is." I admitted.

"Oh! my mistake. I just would've never guessed Jacob, because we left him here, heartbroken. But I guess that when a wolf imprints on someone, they will never hate that person. They love them no matter what." Bella explained. "So how long have you two been going out?" she asked.

"Um, we're not really going out. I'm pretending to go out with him, because he doesn't wanna go out with this other girl name Mia. So, yeah, I'm just going to the dance with him as his friend." I explained to my mom.

"Well, do you really want to be in a fake relationship?" my mom questioned me.

"No, not at all. I would rather be in a real one." I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's all up to you." my mom said, then walked out of my room. She was totally right! If I wanted to be in a real relationship with someone that I love, it's completely up to me!

the clothes that I was wearing to the dance, was a black mini skirt, a beautiful cherry red blouse, and my hair up in a pony tail with a huge clip thing holding it up. I think I looked pretty awesome for the dance tonight!

A few minuets later the doorbell rang and it was Jake. I ran down the stairs, excited to see the one guy that I loved the most! I wanted to be in a real relationship with my beloved werewolf. When I opened the door, I had a huge smile on my face and so did Jacob. Jacob walked in and looked around the house.

"Wow! You vamps haven't changed a thing in this house. That is so weird!" Jake exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot." I joked.

"Oh hey Rosalie! I have an awesome blonde joke for ya!" Jacob said as Rosalie walked into the living room. She looked at him in a very nasty way and said, "What is it, mutt?!"

"Ok, so, a blonde and a brunette jumped off of a building. Who would hit the ground first?" he paused. "The brunette, because the blonde would have to ask for directions! Ha! That's a good one!" Jake laughed. I giggled to myself. It really was a funny blonde joke. Rosalie gave him a sour look, and that only made Jake laugh harder.

"Ok, I got another one for ya!" Jacob breathed. "What does a blonde say when she opens up a box of Cheerios?" He paused again. "Oh, look! Doughnut seeds! Oh my gosh, I love that one!"

"Ha, ha! Very funny mongrel." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Oh, Jeez! That is a very original nickname for me!" Jacob teased.

"Go back to your dog house!" She said then walked away. I finally stopped giggling to myself. The night as just begun, and I'm having so much fun!

"Okay, lets go." Jake said, and then we walked out of the front door. I grabbed his hand all of the way to the truck, and then when we got in, I grabbed his hand again. He seemed pretty pleased by this.

When we pulled up to the school, you could hear the music from inside. I was so anxious to tell Jacob that I honestly loved him and have no idea why I left him 105 years ago.

I looked at Jake's outfit when we were waiting in line to get inside. He looked _really_ hot! Well, Jake looked really hot in everything he wore. I sighed, and Jake looked at me with a confused expression. I just shook my head signaling 'never mind' to him. Jacob was still smiling and so I couldn't help but smile with him. His happiness was very contagious.

When we finally got inside, a slow song was playing. Jacob and I gently swayed back and forth to it. I decided that now was the best time to tell Jake what I was aching to tell him.

"Jake, listen. I have to tell you something." I started.

"Okay, tell me." he said, having no idea where this conversation was going.

I really want to tell you that I..." was all I said before I was cut off by Alex and Mia.

"Oh, hey guys." Alex greeted us.

"Um, hi." I sad very irritated.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Mia asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you did!." I said angrily.

"Sorry." Mia and Alex said at the same time, ans most likely not actually meaning it.

"Well, it's okay." Jake said. "We'll talk later" he said to me.

"No, I need to talk to you now!" I whined like a little kid.

"Why is it so important to talk to me right this second" Jake asked.

"Because I just need to tell you something extremely important for you to know!"

"Fine, lets go into the parking lot, where we'll have peace, quietness, and privacy for everything you need to tell me." Jake accepted.

"NO!" Mia and Alex shouted at us at the same time.

"Well, why not?" I asked confused.

"You may not be able to get back inside."Alex cautioned.

"I think we can handle getting back inside. The people stamped our hands n the way in." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, then I guess have fun!' Alex said, not very happy.

"We'll try." I sad sarcastically. After that we walked outside to a private areas. We sat down on a bench that was placed outside of the school. When we sat down, I grabbed both of Jake's hands and looked straight in the eyes. I breathed in and out very slowly. What I was gonna tell him next was a big step for us. I smiled and opened my mouth to say what I needed to say."Jake, listen. I need to tell you something very important." I started again.

"Okay, go for it." Jake encouraged.

"Jacob Black, I....I..."

**CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Muwhahahaha! I'm so evil, aren't I?!?!? Well with this cliffie, it will make u wanting more! And as I said be4, there are only a few more chapters left in this story. Plz review! FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! **

**Do u like Vampire Academy, Sonny with a Chance, Gallagher Girl series by Ally Carter, or other twilight stories? Then check out my other stories on my profile page! Hope you enjoy all of my stories. I work really hard on em to make the writing good quality! **

**THE GREEN BUTTON PUSHING STARTS....NOW! (Thnx)**


	15. Jacob's POV

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to My Beloved Werewolf! Only two more chapters! The next chapter is really short and kinda doesn't make any sense at al, but who cares! Anyhoo, here ya go!**

Renesmee pulled me out of the dance, because she wanted to tell me something extremely important. I honestly wished that she was gonna tell me that she was deeply in love with after all! I can dream, can't I? But I doubt that's what she was really gonna tell me. It'll probably be something like she needed fresh air, she was too warm inside, or maybe she thought Alex and Mia were a cut couple and think they should go out.

We went to the bench that was placed outside of the school building. It was a very private, peaceful, and quiet place to be. _What was she going to tell me? _Nessie took both of my hands and looked me right in the eyes. She smiled, and then opened her mouth to say something.

"Jake, listen. I need to tell you something very important." she started.

"Ok, go for it." I encouraged, trying to get her to say what she needed to say already.

"Jacob Black, I...I..." she stopped.

"You...what?" I questioned.

"I lo..." was all she said before a car horn honked very loudly on the street next to the school. _Jeez! Just say what you need to say already! I'm gonna go insane pretty soon if she doesn't speak up!_

"You were saying?" I asked, trying to push her along on her train of thought.

" I ...lost my earring somewhere! Can you please help me find it? It was Esme's." Nessie stuttered. She was obviously lying! Because she would not drag me out here just to tell me that she lost an earring! I've got to get her to say what she was really going to say, because otherwise, it would be eating me alive with not knowing what was so important for her to say to me! She chickened out on something very important to both her and me. I bet she was going to tell me that she loved me!

"Um, sure, I'll help ya find it. Why couldn't you tell me this inside?" I interrogated.

"Uh, because I wanted to get rid of Alex and Mia. They were really starting to bug the crap out of me!" she answered. _Huh, that's a really reasonable answer for me! But there is still something she's hiding from me! And I _will _find out what it is!_

"Oh, okay." There was a silence for a couple of minutes. Then I spoke up. "What were you _really _gonna tell me? Why did you _really _bring me all the way out here?"

"You really wanna know?" she asked innocently.

"No, I don't." I paused. "Of course I do! That's why I asked you!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." She paused. "Jacob Black, I love you with all my heart! I have no idea why I left you here when my family left. You should've come with us, because you are destined to be with me and be super happy! That was very foolish of me, and I feel really bad! I broke your heart that day, but hopefully, you'll forgive me! Just look at us, we make the perfect couple, because of our unique characteristics. The day when I saw you again here in Forks, I was overwhelmed with happiness! My family probably thought I was crazy, because I was so ecstatic to see you. I am in love with you Jacob." Nessie admitted.

"Renesmee Cullen, I love you and I always will! You already know that, though." We gave each other a hug, and I kissed her on the cheek. She wanted more. She kissed me, and our lips melted together. We broke off after about a minute. She sighed with delight.

"I think it's safe to say that we're officially going out now." Nessie said.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go back inside and dance the night away!" I suggested.

"Sure, let's go." She agreed, and we walked back into the school, and danced together. We had a really great time, and I was sad when the dance was over. I drove Renesmee home, and then I went home. I went straight to bed, because I was tired. Before I fell asleep, I looked back at the night's events. _This has been the _best_ night _ever!

**So...did ya like how it turned out?** **I sure did! Anywhoo, please please please PLEASE! Review! It would mean the world to me! This is the 15****th**** chapter, and I only have 46 reviews? What is that?!? On my other story, Gallagher High School, it has 5 chapters up and 91 reviews! C'mon ppl! :) **

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	16. Different POVs

**Hey people! This chapter is extremely short and doesn't make a lot of sense. Just go with it! I added this chapter so I could update and so I could get a story line set for the next and FINAL chapter of My Beloved Werewolf! (YES!) Anyhoo, like I said before, just go with it okay? Thanks big bunches!**

Alex POV

Ugh! Why does Renesmee have to love that good for nothing Jacob Black? What does he have that I don't? Yeah, he's stronger than me and every girl in school and probably in this whole town wants to go out with him, but I still have a lot to offer. I'm smart, funny, and _very _attractive! all of the girls would go for me if that stupid Jacob didn't come to Forks High School. He doesn't look like a high school student! He probably got held back a lot of years or was a dropout and now wanted an education, so he came back to high school. But I'm very confident in myself, because I know I will become Nessie's boyfriend. But, if something happens to go wrong with my plan, I will simply go back to crushing on Mia, and then _she_ will be my girlfriend! I hope everything goes right though. But today I will get my chance to prove to Renesmee that she should go out with me instead, because I'm going hiking with Jacob, Nessie, and Mia. This should be fun.

Mia POV

Ugh! Why does Jake have to love that _cheap _Renesmee Cullen? Um, I'm not really sure why I called her cheap, because she dresses fabulously! Anyway, she just _has_ to steal _my _man! I've had a crush on him, long before they ever knew each other! He's never dated _anyone _until she came! But no, Jake has to go for the new girl! Typical guy. You know what? This reminds me of a story my grandma used to tell me about her high school years. She said there was this really odd guy, who kept to himself and his family, but was really hot. This guy's name was Edward...Collins? I think that's the name, but I'm not sure. But how ironic? This is kinda like my situation now! Oh, yeah, I forgot! I have to get ready for my hiking trip with Jake, Renesmee, and Alex. This should be fun.

Jacob POV

My life is perfect! I've got the _best _girlfriend _ever!_ Nothing's going to change that. We're madly in love with each other and it's true because we've both said it out loud, and most relationships never admit that out loud, because they're either scared or don't think that 'I love you' is true with them. But I guess my life isn't exactly perfect. I still have to deal with Alex and Mia. Mia still has a crazy crush on me, and Alex the same for Renesmee. Nessie loves me and nobody else! If Alex tries anything with her, I'm gonna have a little _chat _with him. He'll never see it coming...Today I'm going hiking with Nessie, Mia and Alex. This should be fun.

Renesmee POV

I loved my life _so_ much right now! I wish I could relive the moment at the dance over and over again. It was just that great! I'm so happy that my family and I decided to come back to Forks. If we didn't, I'd never be able to see Jacob again, or tell him that I was in love with him! And now today I was going hiking with him, Alex, and Mia. I wasn't excited with Alex and Mia coming, but oh well. This should be fun...

**Didn't I say that this chapter made no sense and didn't go with the story at all? I thought so. Anyways, the next chapter is the final chapter of My Beloved Werewolf! Just to warn you, it has a major cliffhanger at the end! (Tee-hee!) The next story in this series is called Consequences, so look for it soon! You know what? I'll put a chapter after the last one with a link to Consequences so y'all can find it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update. I was just posting an author's note on all of my stories, saying that I WILL be updating A LOT very, very soon. I end school in five days (June 9th) so I will be uploading lots of chapters during the summer! I know that I sound like I have no life. Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry for the disappointment of this not being an actual update. I truly am sorry.

~Katie-kakes~


End file.
